


Mission gone wrong

by JanaxIV



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Hand Gagging, Multiple WOL - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaxIV/pseuds/JanaxIV
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893517
Kudos: 1





	Mission gone wrong

Imperial strongholds always unsettle Kere'a. They were so far removed from anything one would find in Eorzea, their very architecture ranging from lifeless sterility to active hostility. Each time he was forced to enter one, he was thankful to be surrounded by familiar faces, by people he could trust, against the monstrous construct of metal and grief.

Though this time there was something else about the place that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, a dark foreboding that prickles his spine like icy needles. There's silence stretching around them, a silence not found in an active castrum, the lack of any mechanical wiring causing his ears to lay flat against his head.  _ This is wrong.  _

They had been here for quite a while, and had yet to encounter any opposition, the tension in the air enough to smother any conversation before it could start. A small gaze passes between them as they reach a hall with multiple doors - deciding on a risky step, but the situation calls for it. Splitting up, each of them enters one of the rooms, making sure to keep the doors open, just in case.

With his weapon at the ready, Kere'a lets his eyes scan over the almost oppressive darkness, no sign of life stirring the still air. Keeping his guard up, he makes his way inside properly, staying close to the walls to minimise the chance of attacks - or so he had hoped.  _ Of course a place like this has hidden passages.  _

A simple realisation, really, but it comes too late, as his arm is wrenched behind his back hard enough to make him drop his blade, a steel-clad hand pressing down over his mouth. Not a second later, the passage closes once more, a one way mirror concealing him and his assailant. He hears his name getting called, which only makes him struggle more, trying to at least warn the others, give them a chance to flee, but it only serves in him having his arm forced further up, almost dislocating it.

_ "Hold still you filthy savage, or I'll make you regret it."  _

The enemy's grip on him only tightens further, when his team enters the room, and there's a sharp intake of breath, right next to his ear.

_ " _ **_Oh._ ** _ "  _ It's a subtle shift in tone, but it sends an icy spike through him, fear rising like bile in his throat.  _ "Well, well...who'd have thought a feral creature like you keeps such interesting company." _

Eyes wide, Kere'a simply allows himself to act on sheer instinct, sending his foot backwards against the man's armored shin, the impact denting the metal and making the other recoil, if only for a moment. But it's enough time for him to scream a single word, at the top of his lungs, just before being restrained once more. 

**"Run!"**

He feels his attacker curse, more than he hears it, a command to apprehend the others ringing through the halls, but they are already moving. Kere'a only hopes they'll be fast enough…

_ "You little beast...I swear, I'll make you pay for that." _


End file.
